Broken Bass
by Shmootzie
Summary: Chuck is kidnapped and broken in the process. Dark Fic. Lily/Bart, Blair/Chuck Chapter 14:"How is he?" Eric asks, stepping ahead, eager to know the fate of his heroe
1. Hospital

Bart Bass took a deep breath. Closed his eyes a brief moment, trying to keep all his emotions in control.

Lily´s hand gave him a squeeze.

"He will be ok" she whispered.

Before he could reply a nurse asked for him.

"Mr Bass?"

"Yes…that will be me. How is he?" he ask, demand.

"He is stable. The bullet did not hit any vital organs. All his other injuries are not life threatening. The cut on his belly was not deep. The burns in his back will take time to heal but with the right treatment he will be ok. A couple of ribs are broken.,,. Also we check…" the nurse clear her throat..., "There is no need of any reconstructive surgery.... Right now, we want to observe him, cause he is exhausted, dehydrated and lost an important quantity of blood. Also the drugs in his system must be eliminated"

"Is he awake?"

"No Mr Bass. He is still under anesthesia"

He nod.

" Also the test we made for any EST or any other infection, will come back in a few days. We are giving anyway the treatment to prevent any infection as is request by law for possible rape.." Lily cringed at the thought. "…victims"

Lily was gonna ask if there was a possibility to take him home when a scream interrupted her.

And there was Chuck, in a hospital robe, getting out of his room, eyes unfocused, barely standing, shouting bloody murder. "LEAVE ME ALONE; FUCKING BITCHES"

Two nurses went out the room, one with an injection ready. Chuck saw the needle. Not again. He panicked like a wild animal and went backwards.

"NOO, GET AWAY FROM ME"

"Charles"

His father´s voice enter his mind and he turned around.

There was his father. Blue eyes staring at him in horror and in surprise.

His father…

"Dad?" His voice was trembling and sounded like a small kid. Has been ages since Charles called him Dad. It was always sir, father or Bart,

"Charles, is ok, son…you…are ok"

He got near and talk softly to him, while the nurse prepare the injection to sedate him. Chuck collapsed against his father and was mumbling, shivering from cold, from fear or from both.

Chuck felt a prick in his arm. He did not react to it, just let the fog and darkness came to him.

Bart stare at his son as the nurses took him away and walk out of the hall.

Lily just stayed there, and could not help to wonder. How the hell this happened to her family?


	2. Gossip Girl

_"Hello my darling Upper east siders, Gossip Girl here. It has been a long summer and seems things got violent in my absence. Chuck Bass kidnapped? Seems Big Bad Daddy managed to rescue him but nobody seems to know how our favorite bad boy is doing._

_  
Serena and Eric have not been around for two weeks now, since the night of the kidnapping, ...are they even at NY? And Queen B? She is at his father´s vineyard. Nate is on vacation, yatching with some guys of the Kennedy Clan. Come homing will be interesting for those two!_

_For respect, because even I have feelings, I promise I will leave the Bass-Vander-Woodsen family at peace, at least for the rest of the year. Hope you recover soon Bass. We miss our Dark Prince´s adventures. _  
_  
XO XO You know you love me._

_Gossip Girl_

Gossip Girl finished typing and upload the post. She opened her files and stare sadly at the photos of Chuck arriving at the OR, sent by a intern at the hospital. She sigh, there were too brutal. Chuck was all beaten up, a burnt run around his neck , it was raw and red and seem painful. His father had him in his arms. He was covered by a filfthy blanket, blood stains all over it. His eyes were closed and his expression was of pure agony. He was too pale, look so sick.

She press delete. Then she look for all the info she had about the intern that send that photo…little slutty bitch. Cause one thing is to tell about UES typical drama and the other to publish photos of a beaten kid. Even she knows better.


	3. Blair

Blair felt sick when she saw the gossip girl post.

She and Chuck had fight and she asked for a break. She needed to think things over, and leaving to France was going to give them the opportunity to do that, without the constant presence of the other. She asked him not to call her or visit her. She loves him, she really does, but... she loves him too much and she was afraid of getting too hurt.

That is why she was not surprised that he did not call. A little annoyed, and uneasy (maybe he found out she was better without him). She let herself enjoy the pampering of her two dads, and try not to worry too much.

But when she saw that post, she suddenly found out that her existencial little question about if being with Chuck Bass was a good idea or not, was answered. She loved the basshole, she could not live without him, and what the hell means he was kidnapped? She panicked. And started to look for answers.

She asked her daddy to let her go back. Harold nodded and promised to get everything ready.

She was packing when Serena call her. Perfect Timing.

"Blair…"

"Serena…tell me what happened? How is he? I am returning tomorrow, I…" She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was angry he did not csall her before. Serena sighed.

"Calm down. First of all,,sorry for not calling you before. We could not say anything for his safety. Now that he is back... he is ok, Blair.... He is alive, mom says he was drugged and that is why he is at the hospital, to make sure he is ok. He was kidnapped and they asked 20 million…in exchange of his life and freedom. You know that by law you cannot pay so they freeze all the accounts, but somehow Bart found out where Chuck was…and...rescue him. They even got one of the guys that kidnapped him who was ran away when he saw people coming. They also found Arthur..he is dead…they…"

Blair could not believe this…this was not happening.

"Have you seen him?"

"No…Bart put my brother and me on a plane. Right now I am in Australia. Jack is keeping an eye on us…mom and Bart will not let us go back…"

"Serena…"

"You should go back Blair…I know my mom well enough to know that everything is a little bit worse than she says…Blair…"

"I have to finish packing. I will call you back when I am back at NY"

"Blair, please take care of him…I know…you two broke up..but…"

"I know…I know"

Blair Waldorf finish packing and went to look for his dad and Roman. They were chatting next to the fire and look up when she entered.

"Blair – bear. We just hang up with Eleonor. We were thinking…don´t you wanna stay here? Or with her at Paris?"

"What?" her temper flare up.

"NY is not safe. It happened to Chuck but it can happen to any of you. Seems like Aaron is getting out of the city and Penelope´s parents call your mother to see if they can send Penelope for a couple of weeks over her place and…"

"STOP. No. I don't want to stay and less if Penelope is coming here. They got the criminal that do this. Serena just told me. And besides….Daddy…Chuck…"

"I know princess….it was only a suggestion. We understand"

"Daddy…"she almost cried.

Harold did not need to be told twice. He stood up and hold Blair.

"Oh princess, everything is going to be ok"


	4. Broken

Hi thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chuck woke up again. He struggled to open his eyes. Pain greet him.

"Hi honey" someone whisper. He try harder to open his eyes. He try to ask where, how, who? His tongue felt like cotton, so instead os asking he let out a groan.

"Here. Drink"

And blessed water go down his throat, as she put a small straw on his lips. Suddenly it was taken away and he gave a cry. He need it!

"shhh, is ok honey. If you drink to fast you are gonna make yourself sick."

He whimpered again.

He open his eyes slowly, light being a little too much.

He was in a dark place before

_…dark…small…he was trapped, he was…_

"Charles, honey open your eyes"the voice pleaded again . He opened his eyes to find the gentle face of his step mother.

"Hello there" she said gently. Chuck look at her confused.

Why she was here? Where was he? He felt a pang of panic.

He was somewhere dark , and now this place, with so much light and Lily...

Lily touch him lightly. He turned his face to her,eyes wide open with confusion and fear.

"Where am I?" he asked, voice trembling.

"You are ok Chuck. You are at the hospital darling. You are safe, You are with us. Your dad is here. I am here. You are ok."

"Safe?"

_Arthur´s voice. "Dont worry , your dad is coming. You will be ok, you will be safe"_

Safe….the word…meant something…  
_  
Arthur´s cold eyes staring at him. __Blood. Dripping. Dead.  
_  
"You are safe. It will be ok." Lily repeated.

Long time ago his mom had said something similar. Long time ago...

_"You are gonna be safe baby. Nothing is gonna happen, dad is coming, dad is coming. "_

"Charles, focus on my voice darling. Do you know who I am?"

Chuck knew. "Li..ly"

"Yes darling"

"Is my dad here?"

"Your dad is here. He just went to the coffee machine. He is coming right back"

His dad was there. He was safe. He was ok.

Where was he before?

_In the dark_

_With Justin._

And everything came back. In a rush. All the memories and the horror that came with them.

JUSTIN

Chuck´s heart rate went up. His breathing become harsher, louder...  
_  
"Hello Charly. Remember me? Uncle Justin is back in town..."_

"Charles, calm down. Honey, breathe."

His dad...where was his dad? He has to know...  
_  
"Now Charly...you have to scream. If you don´t scream, how do you think your daddy is coming to save you? Lets try again"_

"Dad?"

_"Oh my darling, darling boy. So pretty. You have your mother´s eyes. And her lips. No wonder Bart can´t look at you. Now wonder he hates you. You look a lot like her. "  
_  
Justin was here

In the city

And he had found him…just like he promised.

"DAD!!!??"

"Shhh Charles is ok, calm down, you need to lie down"

"DAAAAAAD!"

Justin has come back. Has found him. He was there. He promised. He told him he was gonna come back and take him away again, and they will play together. He was there. He has come back. He....

His dad should know.

His dad could save him.

Because...

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

He killed Arthur

He abused her

He abused him

He promised...he was going to come back

Again

And he could not...will not...

The nurses took control again. Chuck was screaming and struggling to stand up.

He needed his dad.  
He needed to be safe.  
And only Bart...could keep him safe.  
His mom told him so.  
Arthur told him so.  
Justin...  
_  
"Only your dad can save you Charles. He is the only one I will let free you. So pray child,for him to come." _Oh and he had prayed. And begged. And prayed some more. And it seemed like God was not hearing.

Until He did.

_"Now now Charles. Your dad is here. He came to rescue you. Seems he did not hate you so much mm? Now hush. We should prepare for him. "_

"BART" Lily hissed and look at her husband who was watching everything from the door, out of Charles´view, his face without emotion but pale as a ghost.

Chuck felt suddenly to heavy, too tired, too sleepy. He stopped screaming.

He was being drugged. He whimpered. He knew the feeling. He hate it. He hate being forced to relax, to sleep, to lose himself...

"DAD...Please...dad...justin..".

His dad was not here.  
And Justin was coming back.  
Because he promised.

Darkness claim him. Again.

_"Bye Charly, we will see each other soon"_

Lily sighed when her step- son finally let himself sleep. The nurses left without a noise. She knew Bart was still looking at him.

She push a strand of his hair our of his face, and caress the mark on his neck. He look so young and vulnerable, she almost cry . She wanted to stand up, slap and shout at Bart for not stepping inside. She was terrified. This was the third time this happened, but this was the worst. Everytime Charles wake up and was conscious enough he will start screaming for Bart. And Bart never came, just stare at his son, without any expression. And she had had enough.

"Bart…."  
"I know…we need to talk"

Lily nodded.

Suddenly Bart look at her and his eyes were a storm of emotions.

"He is broken Lily..." and in that moment he sounded...heartbroken. "I can´t..."

"He is gonna be ok. We all are going to be ok. He may be broken, but we will make him whole again"


	5. Small Jack Memory

Jack Bass, was at his suite, deep in thought. He was taking his brother´s brats to dinner tonight.

He closed his eyes and remembered the conversation with him.

"_YOU TOLD ME JUSTIN WAS DEAD…YOU SWEAR YOU SAW HIS DEAD BODY JACK"_

_"Well…they show me a burnt body and told me he was Justin…there were not DNA test when that happened, it was almost 15 years ago._

_Bart groaned._

_"He got my kid….AGAIN. He got my wife and now he got my kid"_

_"Well…you took everything from him first." Jack thought. Instead he said. "I am going to help you find him , brother, and this time, we will make sure he is dead"_

_A pause._

_"No Jack. This time I will make sure he pays personally. And when I am done with him, he will beg mercy. My other kids…will stay there. You must keep an eye on them, Am I clear?"_  
_  
Jack nodded. Nothing good will came discussing with his brother and maybe he can take this opportunity to show him, he was not the loser he always thought he was._

_"Sure bro, I will protect them with my life"_

He finished his scotch and pick up the opera tickets he had for that night, after dinner._  
_

Well time for babysitting. Not that he mind. Serena was quite fun to take care of...and entertain.

* * *

Remember this is an AU. So Jack is not the son of a bitch we know. Only a little.


	6. The tall one and the short one story

Let me tell you a story.

Once upon a time, in a place worst than Brooklyn, there were two boys. They have known each other as long as they can remember. They studied, played, ate and dreamt together. One was tall with sparking blue eyes, the other was short with blonde and green vivacious eyes.

The tall one, smart and serious , dreamnt about being rich, famous and important, just like the guys they see in the movies. The short one, bright and easy going, dreamnt of meeting a wonderful woman, having children and love them beyond measure.

As they grow older, the tall one, work hard and won a scholarship for Princeton. The short one, thanks to his brillance got in NYU and met this wonderful shy pretty blonde woman, and was deeply in love. No matter the distance, they did not grew apart, they still share their hopes, dreams , failures and fears. So when the the tall one came back to his wonderful city ask his oldest friend to help him buy his empire. And the other gladly accepted.

And they started their business. Starts are always rocky, but together they were unstoppable. The tall one was calculating, all business. The short one, was all charisma, public relationships.

One day the tall one fall in love, with a precious wild little thing called Evelyn.

They worked hard. They were winning money, but not enough.

Both of them married. The tall one in May. The short one in december. They were best man for each other.

They got drunk and celebrate together when their wives told them at the same time, in a dinner, that they were about to become parents. The brunnete was 2 months, the blonde 1 month.

Charles was born and the short one cried of pride, seeing his serious cold friend, beaming and practically melting at the sight of the small child he held in his arms.

Gerard was born, and the tall one could swear he was seeing the happiest man in the whole world, in front of him. His best friend dream was happening and a small tear , roll down his cheek.

They worked harder. They were winning more money, but not enough.

So the tall one, made a plan. And tell the short one, who say no. It was not a good idea. Somebody could get hurt.

The tall one, nod.

So they work harder. And harder.

Not enough.

So the tall one, knew that if he wanted his dreams coming true, he had to do it.

He was sure the short one was going to forgive him.

So he planned everything. Make reservartions only for the lower rooms at the hotel. Prepare everything.

He did not count a blonde romantic wife, preparing a surprise for the short one. He was working so hard, so so hard, he had missed his birthday dinner with his family. So this romantic sweet woman, planned to give him a suprise with his child, at the suite of the hotel he and the tall one owned. She brought his favorite food, they were going to have dinner, and then they were going to put Gerard in his crib (she made sure she asked the maiden to set one) and she was going to give him the best sex in his life. She also asked the personal to mantain it as a secret from the tall one...she did not want the surprise to be blown off.

The little bomb that blow the gas that burnt down the hotel and made it possible to cash a the insurance and allow Bass Industries become what it is, was at the suite.

The moment the short one arrive at the hotel after reading the note left at his office, he felt his life abandoning him, as he stared at the hell that was the hotel.

He saw the flames devouring the suite.

The tall one arrived after him and he could not understand why his best friend was screaming bloody murder to the fireman. A police man was restraining could not possibly be that affected for the lost of this building.

He got near the policeman who was trying to explain the shouting man, there was nothing to do. The fire was too strong, if they were there, they would have not make it.

The tall one felt his blood turning to ice. Who was up there?

The short one explained once more, not noticing his friend presence, not noticing anything. He just need to go up there. To make this people understand that his family was there. His young pretty sweet romantinc wife with his precious, blonde green eyed boy.

The tall one felt like he was punched. He gave instructions nobody should use that room (and then he gave it more tought and remembered how everyone gave in to his best friend´s wife wishes when she used that pout of hers and her wonderful silky voice...)

Suddenly the short one fall on his knees, and stared at the floor. Tears started flowing.

The tall one stood next to him.

"Justine" the tall one called softly.

The man in front of him sob harder.

The tall one did not know what to do. The horror of what he had done, did not let him think clearly. The horror of seeing his friend sobbing as a child that lost everything was terrifying.

"Justine...I am..."

The short one´s head snapped and stared at his friend. The tall one step back, afraid of the darkness, tha hate and the insanity he saw there.

The short one knew. The short one when he heard the voice of his best friend next to him, remember.  
_  
"I can make it look like an accident. Is just a small bomb. And I have everything planned. We can make everyone evacuate. Everyone will be safe. And the insurance money will be enough to buy two more hotels and get to our target faster"  
_  
The short one trembled with rage.

"You were going to tell me you are sorry? No...You are not sorry enough. But you will. CAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

With that he turned away.

The tall one was left standing next to a burning bulding staring as his ex-best friend left the scene. He had no words to say.

Cause the tall one knew that the short one could love without limits, he also could hate with the same intensity.

He felt fear run through him. Panic. Horror.

What the hell had he done?

That day the tall one lost his best friend forever, but also gain his worst enemy, who took revenge , broke and destroy everything he cherised. Everything he could not replace.


	7. One leaves, other arrives

"Bart, you can´t be serious"

A very pissed off Lily Bass was standing in the middle of the hospital hall.

"I am sorry Lily. It will only be for five days"

"You said you were only going to the office for a couple of hours. You cannot leave to Japan!"

"I know it is a critical moment for our family Lily, but I really need to go over there"

Lily clenched her teeth.

If she did not know better, she will say that Bart Bass did not give a damn about the young boy at the hospital bed.

But she knew better. And she knew that he was running away.

"Ok…but what I am supposed to tell him when he wakes up again and starts screaming for you?"

"Tell him…" she heard him sigh over the phone.

_Tell him…tell him I love him a lot._

_ Tell him , I am going to make all better, that I am going to get that son of a bitch, that I am going to keep him safe, that I will make sure nobody touches him again_

"Tell him I am in a business trip. He will understand"

"Bart…I don´t think he will accept that as an answer. Can´t you come before you go away? You really need to talk to him. We are going to get him better together. Remember?"

Lily was almost pleading. She knew the man was afraid, she could understand. She has escaped herself countless times, leaving her children alone when they needed her. Because it was terryfying not knowing how to help them, how to make it better, how to make it work. To stop Serena being wild and careless, to help her sweet boy, stop being so shy, so sensitive, so easy to hurt...

But when she saw Eric that night, unconscious in a pool of his own, precious blood, she was terrified, but the idea of running away never pass her head, no for a second. And she knew she would never be able to leave her children alone again, no matter how scary things were.

What happened to Chuck was not scary. Was pure horror.

He could not possibly leave his only son, in that status, could he?

"Sorry Lily, I have to go"

"Bart...please"

"Good bye love. I will be back before you know it. I will call you as soon as I get to the hotel."

And the line went dead.

Lily throw the phone to the floor, in a childish act. She was so angry. How was she supposed to do this? How was she?

Chuck´s voice fill the air, once again. Asking for his dad again.

She was going to enter the room again, when the sound of a hurried pair of heels, and a voice she haven´t heard for a while make her turn around.

"Chuck??!" Blair asked, a nurse following her in.

"Miss I told you, you cannot enter…"

"Chuck!" said Blair again, pale looking at what she was hearing. Chuck was screaming down the hall.

"Miss" The nurse insisted.

"Blair" Lily block Blair´s way.

"Lily, how is he? I took a flight when I knew. I…"

Lily hugged her. Blair was surprised. Lily was not the more physical affective person she has know. "Oh Blair,,I am so happy you are here."

The shouting died.

"how is he Lily?"

"He is doing ok darling. He is just scare and confuse and is still recovering"

"I wanna see him" she asked. No, more like demanded.

Lily sighed. She did not know if Chuck will like Blair seeing him like this…but surely the girl will be a positive thing for him. And…at least she will not be alone.

"Sure Blair"

"But Mrs Bass, Mr Bass said that only you can enter that room …" the nurse try to stop her.

"Well, Mr. Bass is not around is he?" Lily snapped. The nurse nod and went away as fast as she could, she did not want to make a Bass mad.

Lily try to control her temper. But she was so angry…that Bass-tard. Leaving them and then daring to give instructions that nobody could join her in taking care of their son....

Bass-hole

And she noticed in that moment, that she thought of Charles, like a son of hers.

"Lily..." Blair asked again.

"Sure, follow me darling" she snapped back to reality, smiling at Blair.

The realization of her love for Charles warmed her. Her son. He was her son too. And she was going to fight for him to get better.

Blair follow Lily, she need to see him, she need to see that he was alive, that he was not gone.

She entered the room.


	8. She is so real

She entered the room.

The sight of him make her stomach revolt.

"Chuck…"

All the bruises, all the injuries, the tear streaked cheeks, the pale and thin face. He look too young, he look to defensless, he look everything Chuck Bass was not.

He opened his eyes when they hear them coming. He was having a nightmare before (_not a nightmare Charlie, this is very real._ Justin´s voice whispered in his mind), the nurse have managed to woke him and he was falling asleep again.

His eyes were red and glassy, the drugs in his system still doing their job.

But he recognized the little brunnete in front of him and his heart give a jump of happiness.

"Blair" he whispered.

"Yes love, it is me" she said softly, going near him.

"Blair" he repeated. Maybe this was an alluciantion of his poor drugged mind, and he will wake up again and find himself with Justin. That had happened. He dreamed of her and will talk to her like all times and then wake up and stare at Justin´s smile.

He trembled. _Justin...Justin was in town..._

Before his mind went away he felt her hand slip in his. He hold it back.

She felt so real.

"Oh Chuck…my dear, dear love"

She sound so real.

He closed his eyes.

She was here.

He relaxed. Her hand was warm, and smell exactly as it should. Her voice was soft and laced with concern. That bothered him for a second.

Why Blair was worried?

"Blair…are you ok?" he whispered, not opening his eyes, because really..he could not open them. Not enough strength.

Blair open her mouth surprised by the question. Was he seriously asking her if she was ok, while he laid all beaten up at the hospital?

"Blair?" He asked again, fighting to open his eyes, to make sure she was ok…maybe..maybe…(_Justin has found her too, and she is naked and cold and dying like you_), he struggled harder, to open his eyes.

She noticed he was starting to get upset.

She slowly touched her face and use her most sweet loving voice.

"I am ok baby. Everything is ok. Now that I am here, I am ok"

And you will be too. I will make sure of it.

Chuck relaxed again. Which was good, cause his arm hurt like hell and his eyes were heavy, really heavy.

Thinking was getting more difficult, so he make an extra effort to say something to her before darkness took over.

"Stay?"

"Sure"

"Love u" he whispered finally falling asleep.

"I love you too"

When she felt his hand going soft on her, she without letting him go, start crying. Little sobs at first, then big shudders.

Lily was watching from the door, a sad small smile in her lips.

At least he did not ask for his father or went to full panic mode.

Really, it was great to have Blair here.


	9. Before Daddy came

Everything Chuck remembers is pain.

Pain is everything. And Justin s voice.

He can t open his eyes, he can t move. Everything hurts.

He heard torture could make a man lose himself. That to be treat like an animal, makes you feel like one and you lose everything you are.

He thought that was bullshit. He thought that those who gave away with torture were pussies.

Seems he is a pussy.

He did not scream at first. He was proud and quiet . Strong.

He can t scream anymore.. His throat is sore and he has not strength left to scream. A little whimper here. Whispered please, no, stop

He held to pride. He was Chuck Bass. He was better than this crazed son of a bitch.

He held to love. Blair. Blair love him.

He held to hate. He was going to rip Justin chest open and kill him.

H held to hope. His dad was coming, his dad was coming for him and was gonna save him.

Now he knows better. Justin was really careful with this lesson. _Make sure, you learn it ,sonny boy_ .

There is no pride left. He is no longer Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass does not scream like a fucking dying dog. Chuck Bass doesn t beg. He does.

There is no love. Blair will never love someone like him. She probably thinks he has run away as the coward he is. She is probably in perfect Nathaniel s arms, laughing and dancing and being happy as she deserves.

And even if as she is not with Nathaniel, she is not waiting for him,  
Blair will not wait for him. _Do you have a girlfriend boychick? I don t think so. Who will want you a little broken shit like you mmm? Who can love you, sonny boy?_

There is no hate. He cannot do anything to Justin. He is going to die there, and Justin will have his revenge. It is fair in a way. He can almost sympathize with his captor. His father killed his family. It makes sense. I loved you sonny boy. I loved your father.

There is no hope. His father was not coming. His father is a selfish monster that allowed a girl and her infant burn to ashes for money. His father does not care, does not love him. _He is not coming, sonny boy, and you are gonna die here But lets make it sloooow. And fun ._

There is nothing left. There is only Death. Darkness. Rest. No more pain.

He gathers all the strength he has and begs Justin to kill him.

_Kill me, please, kill me. Just please kill me_

He wants to scream it, but is a whisper.

Justin laughs.

_Not yet sonny boy, not yet_

Justin walks up to him and inserts a needle in his neck.  
Pain shots through his system and he can t think anymore.

Chuck Bass is not more.


	10. What happened

Bart hung up the phone. His PI informed him that Blair Waldorf was at the hospital. How the hell the girl knew where to find them?

Well, it was done, and he was in fact happy about it. That way Lily was not going to be alone. And Charles, was really in love with that little feisty thing.

He never thought about much of Chuck and his relationship with the brunette. He saw it was a positive change in his son´s behaviour and was glad he found her.

He sighed. Lily must be furious with him. Which was fair enough.

He looked at his clock. He was going to be at San Francisco in just one more hour.

Justin…Justine like he has always called him, using the French variation of the name (he could still remember, Joanne, Justin´s mom, calling them for dinner, with her French thick accent) has been spot at San Francisco, a couple of hours ago.

He was going to bring that bitch down. He was going to to take his bloody still beating heart in his hands, and was going to burn it down, to make sure he did not come back again..

And then he will run back towards his boy.

But first things first.

He closed his eyes for a moment and remember when he found Charles, almost dead, two weeks ago.

* * *

Bart knew he will find his boy here. He knew the moment that he found out through his PI that Justine was alive…and was spotted on NY.

This place, was their favorite when they were young. It was a dumpster with a lot of places to hide, big storage boxes where young poor boys could find amazing things to play with, discarded toys, clothes and furniture. There used to a small hut where the guy who administer the place lived. He had bought the place and burnt it down after Evelyn´s death, but the storage boxes where still there.

And in one of them, number 12, Justine was predictable and of course it was 12, his favorite "luck" number .And also the day of the accident. December 12, 1986.

There he found his boy, with a rope around his neck standing on the border of an chair, naked, almost blue and with his eyes closed , tears on his face. He was unconscious, his body limp. There were bruises marring the usually perfect white skin, some fresh, others look older and painfully infected.

And next to the chair, Justine was smiling at him.

"Hi Bart, long time no see. I was wondering if you where going to remember our little playground. And you also remember I like number twelve. Such a good memory, for someone so important..."

Bart pull out a gun. He pointed it to Justin.

"Oh, a gun?" Justine smile grew wider." Mmm, that will not be very wise. You see…" He put his foot on the chair. "It will only take a little push and Charly... by the way he is all grown up now, will break his pretty neck. Really pretty neck I must say. It is a sensitive spot, just like Eve.."

"SHUT UP…don't dare to say her name"

"Mmm ok. Now let's see Bart, did you bring my money? I hope you did. Because even if you know what all this is about, also this is a business. I have partners, people who I ought to pay for their valuable help in getting your little boy."

Bart nodded. He brought the money cause he know just how Justine works. If he had shown with nothing, he was going to get violent. !5 years ago, he made that mistake.

"Twelve million dollars" Bart point to a suitcase. Justine nod and smiled. Bart study him for a second. Justin look the same as always. He look more mature, but conserve his youthful look. Carefree and beautiful. And he was. One day at Florence, when he saw the David with Evelyn, she had told him that Justine could have been a model for Michaelangelo because he was a beautiful creature. He had agreed. Now he look at him and found that he had the same amazing and expressive green eyes and the blond ash hair, short and stylish. He was still beautiful, but his eyes hold so much hatred and so much crazyness that if he was not Bart Bass he will have been running away for his life. Justine´s clothes were expensive and with taste and he was wearing a scarf he knew to well. His eyes linger there for a moment. Justin had this big smile, that people found charming.. Bart also had agreed on that. Now, he hate that fucking smile. He will do anything to wipe it from his face.

Justin noticed Bart staring at the red scarf.

"Oh you recognize this? It was Evelyn´s. I brought it as gift for Charles, he seems to collect them as well. I thought we could be good friends! I told him if he behave he could have it. But…ah..he is a lot like you, even if he looks like her. Stubborn. He does not want to hear any reasons…keep referring me as a son of a bitch. But don´t worry…" he smiled, never stop smiling. " I have teach him some manners. You will thank me later."

Bart did not look at his son.

"Why? Why are you back?"

"Oh Bart come on man. I came to say hello to you. And also to be sincere I was a little short of money. And it has been…how long? 15 years since I last see you. I was curious how Charly…Charles now,was doing. And…I read a little article written by a brat form Brooklyn…a friend of mine send it to me…it was never publish.,. but ah…it make me remember…."

His face changed. His eyes got colder and his voice turn into venom.

"That it is your fault they are dead"

"It was an accident"

"No it wasn´t."

"I did not know they were in there. I have already…"

"Shhh…don´t try to explain." Justin hushed him down. He smiled again and suddenly Chuck gasp as he started trembling more violently.

"Mmm…seems like the drug is kicking in"

"What did you gave him?"

"Ah nothing your kid hasn´t test before. I only think I mixed them wrong. After all has been a long time I don´t do drugs. But seems pretty harsh mmm?"

Chuck start convulsing, the chair trembling behind his feet, his neck getting hurt by the rope around it. Justin grab the chair to keep steady.

Bart panicked.

"The money?"

"Here" He threw the bag to him.

"Police?"

"Did not call it. Just some of my men outside"

"Good, Bass. Order them to back off" He got his cellphone and just did that.

The tremors end. Chuck was still.

"Charles…"

Bart try to get near him, Justin point a gun to him.

"Shh relax…I bet he is alive. This is the third time he trembled like that. He is stronger than his mommy. Now be a good boy, and throw the gun to me. I will check he is alive "

He did as we was told. Justin pointing the gun at him and having his feet near the chair, meant no playing heroe. He just needed to take Chuck out of there…

"Good…now…lets see is he is alive"

Justin used the chair to get to the same level as Chuck´s head. Bart trembled. Justin took his son´s face and kiss him on the lips. Chuck moaned and trembled under his touch. Justin smiled. "Oh he is alive…I can feel his breath"

He then lean over and whisper in Chuck´s ear.

"Goodbye gorgeous…I promise your uncle Justin will come and visit you soon…"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" Bart used all his control not to throw himself at the man. But he still was near Charles.

"Sure sure…no need to shout. You know what? You will thank me later. I think Charles is my best job. He was so hard... to break. But last night he was begging for me to kill him..."

"You are lying.."

"No, Bart, I don´t lie. I kill and kidnap little Bass boys and will make you regret the day you were born, but I don´t lie" he explained calmly. His smile never ever leaving his face. "And...why would I lie, if I know the truth hurts more than anything? Do you think he will do the same thing Evelyn did? Kill himself? " He put the barrel of the gun to Chuck´s temple.

"Please..." Bart whispered. He wished this was not happening. If he could, he will give everything he has, to stop this from wife, his kid, his best friend....all destroyed and broken thanks to his actions.

Justine went down from the chair and walk towards the door.

"I am bored of this. Now step in front of your boy…good…" Bart was directly in front of the chair and Justin was near the door, smiling and still pointing at him with his gun,

"Well It was good to see you Bart. Thanks for the money. I will see you around"

Bart sigh in relieved when it appear the man was leaving.

Justin was about to step outside when he stopped and his smile vanished. He look at Chuck and then to Bart, and the bright smile came back again. His voice was a whisper.

"You know…Gerard will be his age if he was alive"

And before Bart could react, the bastard shoot.

Chuck´s eyes opened and a scream filled the air as the bullet went through him.


	11. Serena muses in the airplane

Serena bits her lip as she tries to get some sleep.  
Eric is sprawled in the seat, his head resting on her shoulder, fast asleep.  
She is a little jealous.

Because seriously? Eric can fall sleep anywhere. She has been awake 12 hours and there are 6 hours left until she lands in NY.

She sighs. She is coming back home.

It has been five weeks since everything begun. Three weeks since Chuck has been found.

She is worried about everybody at home. She needs to be there.

She is afraid. Terrified. She is not used to Chuck being the broken one. He has always been the strong one, the untouchable one, the one that have saves the other NJBC member´s asses, even Blair when they need it. He always clean their messes, specially hers .

_ (Chuck calling to make sure the photos of her fall showing all her private__ parts never get publish, Chuck making sure Georgina leaves, Chucks getting a doctor at 3 am_  
_ in the morning to make sure Serena does not die from an overdose,__ Chuck, listening to her with his bored expression about this boy or__other, and sighing and making a call and next morning the same idiot who broke her heart that__ time with a black eye, Chuck ordering grilled cheese,Chuck...)_

Natie sounds sad. And worried. Chuck has gone mute. He does not talk, move or eat. He just stares at the door. After the drugs wore off and was awake he asked for his father and Lily answered he was in a business trip. After that we went silent.

Well not totally.

Everyday he asks for his father, and everyday he gets the same response. Gets quiet again and does not say any other word.

And at night. He dreams. And screams. For Bart to come._ "Dad,please,come, save me"_

Now he is home. His injuries are healing ok but he has checks everyday.

Doctors say it is a normal response, for abuse victims to react like this, but Nate says that when they say that hey look worried as hell.

Blair is losing it. She will go visit him everyday, because how can she not? But the silence and the empty look in his eyes are driving her crazy. But crazy Blair, means_ "control freak in full denial mode"_ Blair.

"He is getting better S. Know, when you come back we should go shopping. Marc Jacobs collection is mind blowing…I mean…pink in my opinion is acliché, but OMG, he choose the perfect tone this time and…"

She babbles about fashion and her minions and Yale, and Serena can hear the desperation in her voice. Blair is about to break.

_ "Look at me, talk to me…come on Chuck…please. At least eat something. Come__ on Bass"_

Lily has ask Bart come back home. Beg. Plead. Threaten for a divorce, to take Charles away. Bart seems to be ignoring her mom. He is in business,  
this scandal is having repercussions in business. Sorry darling, tell Charles I will be home as soon as possible.

Three damn weeks and the bastard is at Japan.

So Lily, angry, sends to hell everything Bart Bass has to say about safety and asks her kids back home.

Jack allows it.

The thought of Jack make her blush. She has to admit she has a fabulous time, had great sex with him. She feels a little guilty about enjoying herself  
when everything is breaking down at home, but she was far away and Jack was there and things just well...difficult and really? She is Serena, she has never really need a  
reason to do something. Also the step-uncle thing was weird at first, but hey she shares a brother with Dan and incest is a word too strong for  
people who is not related by blood.

Serena asked him what he thought about this, his brother being an ass and leaving his son in a moment like this and Jack only shrugged. "Bart, has always been a cold fish, princess. He is probably hunting the bastard whodid this."

She really hopes Bart is hunting that guy. She trembles slightly. If not, if he really is in business, what kind of monster is Bart Bass?

She sighs and enjoys the last peace she if going to have in a long time. Gets her earphones and tries to relax.


	12. Hunting

He has been in the run for three weeks now.  
He was in San Francisco. He arrived at the hotel and Justin was gone, just  
15 minutes before.

He has been in San Francisco, Hong Kong, Indonesia.

Justine is having fun.

He is leaving little notes.

He runs after him. But he always dodges it.

He is advised to get he police involved. That way he will not  
move as fast.

No. Justine is his. He is gonna make him pay.

Lily screams at him. She threatens with divorce. Chuck asks for him  
everyday. He does not talk to anybody.

_ Just like the first time._

He cannot stop now. He can´t tell Lily that. He has to get this son of a  
bitch, or it will happen again and again and again.

He goes on hunting.


	13. Traitor

"Hey boy, thanks again. Almost got caught. Your call save my neck again.."  
"No worries mate"  
"Ah that Australian way of talking is getting to you."  
"Yeah maybe…I have been living here for 10 years"  
"Maybe I should visit…."  
His blood runs cold. Silence.  
"I am just kidding boy. We don´t want Bart know we are friends"  
"We are not friends"  
"Oh, you just hurt my feelings. Lets say business partners. But I have a question, dearest boy. Why are you helping me?"  
"I wanted the kid dead. I want the company"

A beep in his phone announces an incoming call. "I have another call, if I know something I will call you…"

He answer his brother. He sounds pissed.

Good.

"JACK, that son of a bitch is gone away. How does he do it? How? His bed is still warm. Dammit!"

"Bart, calm down. Justin has always been smart. Maybe he has PI or something hired"

"No, I think it is an insider"

Jack bit his lip. "Who will help him? As far as I know you always make sure you are surrounded by the most loyal guardian dogs you can find."

"Well, his "greeting" says:

_Hi buddy. I must tell you your people is really good at this.__ I feel like we are playing hide and seek like when we were kids._  
_ Nostalgia…anyway, I have always been faster than you B. If I were you I__ will stop this hunt, because I will always be ahead of you. I have a__ little bird on my shoulder._  
_ Why don´t you go back, to sonny boy, before he follows his mommy´s steps?_  
_ Catch me if you can.( Which I doubt.)_  
_ Always yours,_  
_ J_  
_ P.D If you see Chuck, send him my love. Tell him I still dream of him._

"He is totally loony, mate."  
"Don´t call me mate"  
"Sorry brother. How can I help?"  
"Have you talk to Lily?"  
"Yes, she call me when the kids arrive to NY"  
"Did she say something about Charles?"  
"No. Everything is the same. He asks for you in the morning and stays quiet the rest of the time"  
"Maybe you should go home Bart."  
"No, if we lose him again, he will disappear again. And Justin will never leave my family alone until I finish this"  
"I can understand that…"  
"You understand nothing Jack. It is my son...now please if you know anything call me"  
"Sure thing brother…I will…"

Jack hung up. A hole in his stomach. That bastard gave Bart a hint someone was giving away information.

A beep in his cellphone. A message from J.

_"Thanks again Jackie. You have always been a good kid. :)__ I may even pay you a visit,and we can have some fun together_."

Jack sigh. This man was crazy crazy lunatic.

Beep.

Another message from J.

_ "I was thinking...you really want sonny boy dead because of money?__ That is not nice Jackie. Not at all. Just like old B. :("_

_Beep_

_ "I thought you help me get sonny boy because you wanted him not to be like__ Bart. But Money?_  
_ No worries. I can teach you some manners.__ I am good at that. Ask Sonny Boy.__ Will definitvely visit._  
_ See you soon, Jackie boy."_

Jack´s naturally cold blood become ice. He is so screwed.


	14. Back home: Serena and Eric

When Serena arrives to the loft, she finds it strangely calm. She was waiting to enter to a caothic place with nurses and doctors everywhere. It is not. It is quite and cold, and has a sad dark energy hanging around. She shivers slightly

Her mom is at Bass Industries, there was some big board meeting, Bart´s absence and apparent disregard for the health of his only natural son, is having consequences.

"Serena, Eric" Blair´s soft voice breaks the silence and her petite friend is running towards her and she opens her arms, wide and ready (as always)

She knows this is breaking her. She hugs her fiercely and Blair hangs in there just a second.

"Hello Blair" she answer softly and even Eric looks surprised by the display of emotion coming from B. Normally Blair takes her big adoptive sister role with him as serious as Chuck takes it (which really can be scary, like the day when the guy who call him a faggot was beaten the crap out of him by a guy that fit the description of one of Chuck's bodyguards or the day Blair banned Jenny Humphrey from the Met Stairs for 6 weeks after a fight with Eric), which means they always appear strong and invincible.

Blair enjoy the warm embrace just a few more seconds. Serena is a pool of light and warm in the oppressive ambient that the loft has become. She sighs as she breaks the hug. Eric tooks in her appearance. She looks tired, thinner and look extremely sad.

Serena notices this too, specially the thin part. Has Blair regressed to old pratices? She will talk to her later. First things first.

"How is he?" Eric asks, stepping ahead, eager to know the fate of his heroe. (Chuck does not know and Eric will never tell, but Chuck is his heroe. Because the guy lives as he wants wants and does not care what anyone will say. He shouts to the world that he is Chuck Bass like it or not. And Eric will love to be able to shout the same one day)

"Yeah, we were expecting a lot of movement around here"

"Oh, the doctors are not here, they came this morning. There is only a nurse for prevention but physically he is healing and stable"

"Can we see him?"

"Oh…" Blair looks down. "Yes I guess. Just let me talk to him first. Ask him…"

She chokes up.

"Blair…" Serena steps near here, but Blair shakes her head.

"It is not like he is going to say no. He does not talk, only once a day, to ask if that excuse he has of a father is here. After that he will not talk anymore. Or move. Or do anything for the matter. You know he is supposed to be able to consume solids but he will not eat. He is able to leave the bed but he will not move. No matter…." Blair starts crying right. Serena watches patiently and Eric is too shocked by mighty Blair Waldorf bawling and suddenly realize how afraid he was. For Chuck, for his family, for the real consequences this will have in their life.

"No matter what I tell him, how much I begged…Serena"

That is the moment, Blair Waldorf collapses crying after three weeks of seeing the love of his life being no more than a living corpse.

Serena is at her side in that moment and pulls her again in her embrace.

"Shhh Blair. It is gonna be ok. I am here. We will get over this. I promise"


	15. Mom

_Ok you have to new chapters and also I fix some typos in Chapters 11,12 and 13. Sorry for that, English is my second language and I am too busy sometimes to have the Beta Reader._

_Anyway, I will use the theory Evelyn Bass die in an airplane accident. I liked Chuck´s mommy issues saga but they make a biiig mistake with that in the series. Was not the reason Bart was cold and harsh with Chuck that Evelyn died giving birth to him? if that was not thruth, then that coldness did not make sense at all. And you cannot resent a kid because their mom is a bitch and did not want to marry you and ask to get the kid anyway. _

_So airplane theory...with a twist sounds perfect for me._

_Thanks to all that continue reading this story and for the reviews.  
_

* * *

Here is the thing.

His mother did not die in a plane accident.

His mother died crashing the plane on purpose.

He remembers that day. After being sad and quiet, her mom was up, dressing up and getting pretty as she always did.

Young Charles loved to see his mother getting ready. It always seemed magical how his pretty mom become a gorgeous woman, with red lips and enormous lashes. He will sit talking to her while she got ready for whatever party or reunion they have. She sometimes sang softly, always a Madonna song. And he will always watch her and she will allow it even if it was supposed to be his sleep time. _(Chuck Bass loves watching Blair while she gets ready. She also sings. Madonna. Lady Gaga)_

That morning, his mom did not sing, but she did not look sad. She did not look happy either but everything was better than the silent woman who will not play with him and sleep all day, pale and sad.

He was happy. Maybe they could play later. He was quite, he has not speak after…the bad man came.

She look at him, a strange smile in her lips. "Oh my beautiful boy. So quiet…"

She hugged him. "Mommy is going to fly today, because mommy wants to go high high in the sky. Be near the sun, the stars. You wanna come with mommy?"

He had nod.

He loved his mommy.

Sadly, the nanny did not allow it. In fact Mrs Bass, you should stay here, she said firmly only to be ignored by his mom, that kiss him goodbye and call the limo.

It was a hobby of hers to flight the little airplane they had. It was one of things Bart could not understand but allowed, because wathever Evelyn wanted, she got. He pay for the classes and the plane was Emily´s gift when Chuck has been born.

That day it was her last flight, as she crashed the airplane.

They know because it is in the black box. She says goodbye to his father and curses him. Because what he did to Justin was the reason for what Justin did to her and her boy. She will see him in hell.

She also said she loved Charles. Always. And Forever.

They said it was an accident. Only Chuck and Bart knew the thruth.

Chuck did not understand why his mom did what she did.

Until now.

He can hear Blair´s cries outside the door. He has heard her plead and ask and demand to be heard, to be seen, to be acknowledge.

It is not that he does not want to. It is just that he can´t.

Because she wants Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass is dead. Did his mom felt the same? Like she was breathing and moving, and everybody expected her to be Evelyn Bass, but she was not there anymore? Did she felt like that? That is why she drove that fucking airplane into the sea?

Chuck closes his eyes and shuts out Blair´s sobs and the Van Der Basses soft talking.

He dreams of his mom. Makeup, soft kisses and Madonna songs.


	16. Home

_Just a little update. I suck because I am writing a new fic and Broken is hanging here. I will finish it. I promise._

* * *

With her children back, the house feels lighter. Serena is being a big support for Blair. That girl looked awfully thin and she was afraid she may have start purging again. But Serena is taking Blair out and even if she looks as guilty as hell for leaving Chuck, she goes out and is starting to get some color again.

But the big difference is Eric. Eric enters Chuck`s room and keeps the older boy company and keeps talking to him. About the things he did in Australia, about the last song, the last movie. He even gets a dvd and plays it and just keeps Chuck company. Chuck does not talk to him but he pays attention. Or at least that is what Eric thinks and maybe he is right. Because Charles just start eating. And they seem to be listening to Madonna cd just right now.

She hugs herself a little. It is nice to have them home. She was feeling too lonely and the temptation of calling Rufus...she stares at her phone with the number of her ex lover who offer all his support and a ear to listen.

She has been calling Bart but he never answers. Things are horrible in Bass Industries. The board is uproar at the disappearance of their leader. Jack has come from Australia, to help her a little, but really that man gives her the creeps. Just the way he looks at her. And he has not come to see Charles not once.

What is wrong with Bass men?

She stares at the number again. Closes her eyes. And dials.

"Sure. Alright. 7 o clock is perfect. I will bring a movie, yes. And coffee"

She hangs up. There. She is being a fool and she knows it, but Lily is tired too. She needs a break.

So she goes and see her sons, and says goodbye to both of them. Erick just nods and Charles looks at her direction lifting an eyebrow. He has ignore her for 4 weeks and now he chooses to interact. She just smiles at him and God, she feels like an hypocrite. But hey, is the Upper East Side, and is part of the deal.

She has a lovely evening and relaxes. Rufus gives her some cumbaya hold your hands advice to make Chuck feel better.

She gets home and all the weight comes down hard again. She takes her shoes off. Everything is silent, just Madonna playing in the background. She climbs the stairs to her bedroom.

And suddenly his voice.

"Good Night Lily" Bart Bass is sitting on a chair in front of her. He does not look happy. He looks tired and seems kinda older. Wathever he is doing is tiring him. She is angry and wants to shout at him for leaving her with all this, but is feeling guilty. She just comes from a meeting with another man.

Bart stands up and takes a step towards her. She suddenly is afraid. What if he knows, what if he...

He hugs her. Pulls her shorter frame to him and hug her with a need, Bart never shown before. He hides his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sorry. I am so sorry" he whispers.

Lily trembles.

This for sure was not what she expected.

She hugs him back. Tomorrow they can talk.

At least he is back home.


End file.
